


Consequences

by kickcows



Series: The Umbra Effect [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis notices a slight change to Noctis, but it only happens under certain circumstances. When he figures out what those circumstances are, he begins to look forward to them happening more often than he knows he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my story 'The Curse of Knowing'. This is meant to be read after that story. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

The first time he notices a change, Ignis has to question himself. After spending so much time around the crowned Prince he, of all people, would be the most receptive to a minuscule change. The four of them had decided to sleep in the caravan at Cape Caem, after a rough few days on the road. The rain had not let up, so they’d all agreed to spend the night indoors, allowing them to recharge properly. Everyone had gone to bed after enjoying a late night of playing King’s Knight. Prompto and Gladio took the back of the caravan, and himself and Noctis took the front - both spreading themselves out on the small couches that seem to come standard in all the caravans they’ve rested in along their journey. He’d woken up, and just happened to glance over at Noctis, when he notices something isn’t right.

“Noctis?” He asks, picking up his glasses to see him better. It could have been just a trick of the light. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” Noctis feigns a yawn, and rubs his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost 5.” Sitting up, he lets the thin blanket he’s been using to pool in his lap. “I should get breakfast started soon.”

“So early?”

“Yes, Noctis.” He nods his head, and stands up. “You’re usually asleep when I wake up.”

“Why do you get up so early?” The crowned Prince rests his elbow on the couch, propping his head up to look at him. “Are you always up at this time?”

Pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, he gives a noncommittal shrug. “Does it really matter?” He’s not sure where this line of questioning is coming from, as Noctis has never once asked him about it before. Something strange is going on. “Get some more rest, Your Highness.”

“Okay, Ignis.” Noctis lays back down on the pillow. “You’ll wake me up when it’s ready?”

“Don’t I always?” The ocean breeze comes into the caravan, as he opens the door to head outside. “Sweet dreams, Your Highness.” He closes the door behind him, and gets ready to prepare their breakfast.

Had it been any other day, he might not have thought twice about their exchange, but something just seems a little different. Deciding that he’s probably reading into something that isn’t there, he goes to the Regalia, and pulls out the necessary equipment to make their breakfast. Prompto, Gladio and Noctis leave the caravan together a couple of hours later, just as he’s finishing making breakfast - having enjoyed some coffee, watching the waves crash along the shore. As the four of them eat, he sneaks a few glances at Noctis, and physically sees no difference, but there’s something in his eyes that just doesn’t seem right.

“Why are you staring at me?” Noctis asks, after Prompto and Gladio had gotten up to go work off the food they’d just inhaled, leaving the two of them alone. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Ignis shakes his head. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Do I look sick?” He sees a flash of panic in the crowned Prince’s eyes that disappears almost as quick as it appears. “You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

Smirking, he leans back in the chair, and looks out at the ocean. “I would never do such a thing, Your Highness.”

“Sure, Ignis.”

The two fall back into a companionable silence, as they stare out at the ocean. “Do you really think we’ll get to Altissia?” Noctis asks, breaking the silence fifteen minutes later.  

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t.” Using his peripheral vision, he sees Noctis is looking out towards Accordo. “Why? Do you know something we don’t know?”

“What??” If there had been any doubt in his mind, it went away with that shocked question. “No? How could I?”

Ignis stands up, ignoring the question. “Would you like to help me clean up? Or would you rather go find Prompto and Gladio, so we can head back to Lestallum, and see if Vyv has any more photographs that Prompto can take.”

“I’ll go find them.” Noctis gathers the plates, and hands them to him. “See you in a few?”

“Yes.”

That evening, after driving for most of the day, they decide that staying at the Leville Hotel in Lestallum would be beneficial for all of them. Rather than go up to the desk together, he watches as Noctis approaches the attendant, and then is surprised to see Lady Lunafreya’s dog walk into the lobby. _Umbra? Here? But why?_  Noctis looks over at him, the expression on his face unreadable, as he puts his hand on the top of Umbra’s head. It’s as if time stops, for moment Umbra is there, and the next, he’s gone. Ignis begins to question his sanity, not remembering that Umbra had some sort of power that could make him phase in and out of existence like that.

“Ignis?” The crowned Prince looks over at him. “Something wrong?”

The spark that had been in Noctis’ eyes before is no longer there. “No, Your Highness. Everything is fine. Shall we head upstairs, and order some room service?”

“Can we afford it?”

Not bothering to inform him that the errand they’d just completed for Vyv would cover their hotel stay for a two-week duration if they wanted, he just gives a simple nod of his head. “We can. Or, I can cook something for us. I can go to the open-aired market?”

“Mmm….Yes. See if they’re selling some meat too?”

Bowing his head, he takes his leave, and heads to the open-aired market, replaying what had just happened in his mind. Is there a link between Umbra, and the slight change to Noctis’ personality? There must be, but then, why wasn’t Umbra there this morning, when the Prince had woken up far earlier than he normally does? Deciding it wasn’t worth the mental effort to think on it, he heads to the market, and concentrates on what to buy for dinner.

***

Two weeks later, after Noctis retrieves the Star of the Rogue, the four decide to sleep in the caravan at Meldcaio Hunter HQ. The four pass out as soon as their bodies hit their respective sleeping surfaces - Gladio and Prompto in the back, and Noctis and himself sleeping on the couches. Ignis wakes up at a quarter to five, and sees Noctis rubbing his eyes.

Could it be happening again? “Did you have a nightmare?” He asks, keeping calm, as he takes in the Prince’s presence.

Even in the dark, he can see that look has returned to his eyes. The look he’d seen a fortnight before. “Yeah.” Noctis yawns, rolling his head on the pillow. “What time is it?”

“Almost six.”

“And you’re still asleep?” Noctis teases him.

“Hah hah,” Ignis adjusts his glasses. “Would you care for some coffee?”

“I would love some.”

The two head outside together, the ground still wet from the rain that had stopped earlier. Ignis makes the brew a little bit stronger than normal, knowing that Noctis can handle the extra kick of caffeine. Noctis keeps the conversation light, as a million questions dance on the tip of his tongue. But Ignis doesn’t bother to ask them, because again, maybe this is something he’s imagining. Noctis seems far more laid back, and seems to be smiling more than he’s used to.

This different version of Noctis stays with them for a few days, helping them track down daemons that had been difficult to find previously - almost as if he’d been there before. But that couldn’t be possible, could it? Then again, the nature of the world seems to be changing, so really - is it that peculiar that Noctis would know these types of things? He knows that Umbra can travel long distances, in order to pass along messages to the Prince from Lady Lunafreya. Could it be that he is also able to bend time for the Prince? It could be divine intervention, heping further along the true King of Lucis on his road to reclaiming the throne. The more he thinks about it, the more he starts to believe that it’s the work of Umbra’s powers. Except, there is no way he can confirm it with Noctis without sounding like a complete lunatic, so he just keeps it to himself for the time being.  

They travel to Ravatogh, and rather than make camp, they decide to spring for a night in the caravan. Ignis watches Noctis approach the caravan, and feels an unmistakable bout of anxiety begin to manifest inside his chest. And just like at the Leville Hotel in Lestallum, he sees Umbra approach the caravan, and sees Noctis smile sadly at the four legged creature. His head turns towards Ignis, the sadness turning into something that he can’t place - but it’s a look that he wishes to see again.

He hears Prompto and Gladio coming up behind him, after he’d sent them to go restock their rations for the evening. He turns away from Noctis, but not before sharing a smile with him, a smile that has his stomach somersaulting in a way he knows is not at all appropriate behavior. “Did you remember to pick up some Ebony?” He asks, as both men approach him with two full bags in their arms.

“They’re sold out!” Prompto sounds genuinely frustrated on his behalf. “I’m sorry, Iggy! Maybe we’ll have better luck back in Lestallum??”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighs. “Yes, I suppose we might. I appreciate you trying.”

“What’s the matter?” Noctis approaches them from behind. “Did we forget to pick something up again?” 

Ignis shakes his head. “No, Your Highness. It would seem, though, that they’re sold out of Ebony coffee.”

“Will you survive?” The spark that had been in his eyes is no longer there. “Or, do we need to go find another shop that will have it?”

“As nice of a gesture that is, Your Highness, I think that sleep would be more beneficial to all of us.” Ignis takes the bag from Prompto, and heads towards the caravan. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“Okay, Ignis.” Noctis takes a seat at the table outside of the caravan, and starts to look at his phone, Prompto sitting down next to him.

Gladio sets his bag down next to him. “You sure you don’t want us to go get you some Ebony? I can drive. It won’t take us too long.”

“No, I’ll be alright.” Ignis gets to work pulling the groceries out of the bags. “Why don’t you go entertain your lover, and the Prince, while I get dinner prepared for us?”

Smirking, his friend nods his head. “Sounds like a good deal to me. Holler if you need anything!” Gladio leaves him alone the small kitchenette.

_Why are these visits becoming more frequent? Is something happening in the future that is causing Noctis to escape back here?_  The thought hangs in the air, as he gets to work on making their dinner for the night.

***

It happens a few more times, and it’s always the same. They talk more than they normally do, Noctis seeming to become more and more conflicted each time Umbra meets him at a caravan, or at the Leville in Lestallum, or the Quayside Cradle in Galdin Quay. The night they decide to spend the night at the caravan on the beach in Galdin Quay, Ignis goes to sleep thinking about nothing at all, exhausted from over thinking about the crowned Prince.

He wakes up a few hours later, and senses Noctis becoming restless. Yawning, he begins to rub his eyes. “Noctis?” Reaching for his glasses, he puts them on, so that he can see better. “What’s wrong?”

Noctis shakes his head, a few tears starting to fall from the corner of his eyes, then tries to blink away. “Had a nightmare.”

It surprises him to hear this statement, as he’s always been the one to say it. Becoming more alert, he sees that this is the Noctis that seems to be coming from somewhere else - _or a different time_. With his reaction just now, that must mean something has happened to him in the future. _That_  thought makes whatever excitement to see this version of Noctis again quickly turn into a quiet fear, one he knows cannot show on his face. He looks out the window, allowing himself a few seconds to compose himself. “Well, it’s almost sunrise. Would you like to help me make breakfast?” Trying to calm down the butterflies that seem to have been summoned since confirming that this is the other Noctis, he rolls his neck, groaning at how his joints crack. “Or, would you like to try and get more sleep?”

“I can help.” The three words he never expects to hear the Prince say, as all too often it’s been ‘I’ll sleep’, or a simple ‘No’. Ignis nods his head, and leaves the caravan, knowing that the Prince will join him when he’s good and ready.

***

_“What do I look like to you?”_

The question rings in his ears, even after having answered Noctis the first time. All throughout the day, the words keep echoing in his mind, as he thinks of ways to answer this question. Standing in the lobby of the Leville, after their exchange about his wearing glasses, he watches Noctis bend down to greet Umbra. Knowing that their time together is vanishing quick, he alerts him to his presence. “Noctis.” The crowned Prince looks over at him, that same look that appears whenever Umbra is there is plain as day on his face. “The way you smile when you see him,” he looks over at Umbra, who is sitting obediently at Noctis’ side. “Like you’re going to see an old friend.” _Or leaving one_. It remains unsaid, as he sees sadness return to the Noctis’ eyes.

“Yeah.” Noctis nods his head, scratching the top of Umbra’s head.

“See you upstairs?” He knows it won’t be this Noctis that will show up in their room for the night. No, this Noctis is returning to wherever he’s from. Following Prompto up the stairs, he looks back, and sees Noctis give a small wave. Rather than watch him blink out of existence with Umbra, he turns his attention to Prompto’s back, as the two head upstairs together.

“You sure you don’t mind we take the small room, Iggy?” Prompto asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I mean, if you prefer to sleep in there, I’m sure we could manage to sleep in the other room together.”

Shaking his head, he stands at the door to the suite he’ll be sharing with Noctis. “No, Prompto. It’s fine. You two enjoy your night. I know it’s been an exhausting few days. Sleeping in a proper bed will be good for all of us.”

“Ignis, are you okay?”

He pushes his glasses back up onto his nose, and nods his head. “Good night, Prompto.” Ignis walks into the suite, and closes the door behind him, shutting it before Prompto can ask more questions. He knows that the other two haven’t noticed the difference between the two Noctis’ yet, but what’s to say if he slips and says something about it? Leaning against the door, he can feel the way Noctis’ fingers had touched his face, just to take off the frames of his glasses. He’d been so close to kissing him, the intimacy between the two of them having reached a sudden plateau, where it was becoming dangerously clear that something is going on between the two of them.

_”What do I look like to you?”_

Again, the words ring in his ears, as he struggles with trying to find the proper way to express to him what he looks like. The door begins to move, so he quickly pushes away from it, and walks into the small kitchenette, where it seems Prompto has left some food on the counter, for them to enjoy for dinner. He grabs both containers, and looks over at the door, watching as the real Noctis walks in. No, not the real one - just the one that’s here and now, and not from anywhere else. “It seems as if Prompto has bought us some food for dinner. Would you care to eat in here? Or would you prefer to retire for the night, Your Highness?”

“We can eat in here.” Noctis nods his head, and takes a seat at the small table. “What did he buy for us?”

Popping open one of the containers, the smell of meat hits his nostrils. “It would seem he has rich taste tonight, as I do believe this is offal from the street vendor we’ve helped out in the past.”

“No veggies, right?” Noctis asks, as he picks up a fork.

He sets down the container in front of him. “No vegetables.” Ignis sits down across from him, and opens his container. “Oh, look. Peas.”

“The same ones we just rescued?”  

That had happened the day prior, but since it seems that this Noctis is not aware of what they did today, Ignis gives a nod of his head. “That’s correct. It seems that the vendor has shared his bounty with the others in the market.”

“Goody.”

They eat the rest of their meal in silence. Ignis casually watches how Noctis picks at his food, the royal training coming out in the most peculiar ways. Cutting small portions, gingerly putting the meat into his mouth. Ignis almost forgets to eat his own food, becoming far too engrossed in watching how Noctis eats. Or how a smile seems to tug on his lips, after eating a tasty morsel.

_Am I doomed to keep watching him in this manner? Can I ever go back to not noticing these things about him?_  These questions linger in his mind, as the two head to their separate rooms for the night. He wishes the crowned Prince a pleasant evening, and then retires to his own room, a small part of him wishing that he could stay with the Prince. But those lines had not been blurred, and so, he stays in his own room, staring up at the ceiling, as more of Noctis’ idiosyncrasies fill his mind, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

***

Every night they stay in a caravan, or at one of the hotels, Ignis wonders if the other Noctis will be paying them a visit. Each day, he catalogs more things about Noctis that he’s never really allowed himself to notice before. When Noctis drives, he mimics how Ignis drives, right down to how he shifts in the driver’s seat. The way Noctis jokes with Prompto, and how he gets into a verbal sparring match with Gladio about their ways of approaching fighting creatures. The way his back feels against Noctis’, when they’ve completed a successful tag-team approach to a fight. All of these nuisances, that have been there this entire time, but one simple conversation while making breakfast had Ignis becoming more aware.

The four spend their day going back and forth between the Nebulawood and Alstor Slough, doing as many of the monster quests that their stamina can handle. In between a quest, the four head over to Wiz Chocobo Farm, where they hang out with the chocobos, none of them complaining, even though the rain is coming down pretty hard. Ignis observes Noctis feeding one of the chocobos, a smile coming to his face as he watches Noctis start to get angry at the chocobo, but then goes to rub its neck after feeding it. He sees Prompto approach him, who is dying with laughter at the exchange, and then shows him his phone, no doubt having snapped a photo of the moment. He must remember to ask Prompto for a copy of that one.

With the rain continuing to come down in buckets, the four decide to camp at the caravan in Alstor Slough, Ignis taking control of the Regalia to make sure they get there in one piece. They grab a bite to eat at Kenny Crow’s, Ignis complying with Prompto’s suggestion, after telling him more often that it’s a bad idea to eat there. Every once in awhile, though, the food can be quite delectable. Everyone gets settled in for the night, Gladio and Prompto taking the back, as both he and Noctis stretch out on the couches. The crowned Prince falls asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, a calm, serene look coming over his features.

Ignis watches his sleep for awhile, then starts to feel himself becoming drowsy, as the sound of the rain begins to lull him towards slumber. He pulls off his glasses, and sets them on the floor, just beneath the couch so that no one could accidentally step on them. Laying on his side, he continues to watch Noctis sleep, a rush of melancholy sweeping through him. He wishes there was a way he could convey to the Prince these new feelings he’s been having, but knows that it’s probably best to keep them to himself. With that final thought, he lays on his back, and drifts to sleep.

A few hours later, he wakes up to the sound of movement coming across from where he’s laying. _It’s him_. After waiting for weeks, it seems that the other Noctis has returned to their time. Pretending to be coming out of sleep, he yawns a little. “Why are you awake?” He opens his eyes, and looks over at where Noctis is sitting, rather than sleeping. His heartbeat rings in his ears, as he tries to focus on Noctis without his glasses on, the blurriness helping to ground him. Wanting to test if this is actually the other Noctis, he repeats the same phrase he’s been using when he senses the subtle shift. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Even without his glasses on, he sees Noctis freeze for just the briefest of moments, no doubt putting together just what he’s said, and how he’s said it. _Wonderful_. “They seem to be occurring more,” Noctis says. _If only that were the case_. The blanket that’s on his lap is pulled up towards his chest. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I was drifting in and out of sleep. He yawns again for added effect, and picks up his glasses off the floor. After such a long break between these visits, Ignis decides to bite the bullet, wanting their blurred lines to come into focus, once and for all. It’s time to admit to him that he knows that this isn’t the Noctis of this time. Sitting up, he looks across at the crowned Prince, and keeps his voice as level as possible. “Would you care to go for a walk?”

***

He stands against the wall of the lobby, watching Umbra trot into the lobby from outside. Ignis isn’t ready to say goodbye - not after everything the two of them have shared together over the last twenty-four hours. He wants to keep this Noctis here with him, allowing himself to be true to his feelings, and vice versa. But, he knows that cannot be, as whatever time he’s coming from, that version needs to have its Noctis back. Every step he takes is more difficult than the last, as he starts to head towards the stairs.

“See you upstairs?” Ignis asks, knowing that the answer is no, but has to say it anyway, in case there are others paying attention to their conversation. He almost breaks down, as he sees the look on Noctis’ face, copying the feeling deep inside of his chest. Quickly turning his head, he walks up the stairs, and heads to the suite that the four of them are sharing for the evening.

“Iggy?” Prompto asks, looking up from the card game that he and Gladio are playing. “Is everything okay? You don’t look so good.”

Knowing he can’t hide this from either of them, and with what the two of them had seen throughout the day between him and Noctis, he just shakes his head, and heads into his room. _We should have been more careful_. Pulling out his phone, he sends a text to Gladio, hoping that the man will understand what he’s saying, even though he’s being purposefully vague about it. ’ _Whatever you saw, nothing happened between Noctis and I._ ” His phone buzzes in his hand. “ _Got it. I’ve told Prompto_.”

Breathing a little easier, he sits down on the bed, pulls off his glasses, and releases the grief that’s been building inside of him since they’d decided to stay at the Leville. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buries his face into his hands, and sobs silently, not wanting the others to hear him. He _hurts_. The ache inside of him increases, the smell of Noctis still lingering on his skin. The tears subside, as he lays down on the bed, curling himself up into a ball, trying to forget everything he’d just experienced, as it would do no good to dwell on it now.

Ignis can hear Noctis moaning his name in his ears, can feel how his body had responded to his every touch. Regret begins to creep in, as he realizes that what they’ve done will have its consequences - mostly to himself. Now he has to live with knowing how perfect it is to be with Noctis, how their bodies and souls seem to be one and same, and how he can’t have it, because this version of Noctis has never once shown him the slightest inkling that he has feelings for him.

He hears a soft tapping on the door. Wiping his eyes with the back of his gloved hand, he puts his glasses back on and composes himself. “Come in?” He waits to see who will be coming through the door, and feels the anxiety that has begun to creep back into his disappear when he sees it’s Prompto. “What are you doing in here?”

The door closes, Prompto quietly turning the lock, which has Ignis raising his eyebrow up in surprise. The bed shifts, as he takes a seat near him. “L-Listen, Iggy. Um…. I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to spit it out.” He scratches the back of his neck, looking a little worried. “Noctis…. Um….”

“Spit it out, Prompto.” He doesn’t have the energy to dwell on these thoughts for much longer, the idea of sleep sounding more glorious with each second that passes. “Noctis, what? Is he hungry? Does he not know where we are?”

Noctis’ best friend shakes his head. “That’s not the same Noctis that was with us yesterday, was it?”

“H-How…?” He blinks, surprised by Prompto’s awareness.

“Sure, I haven’t known him as long as you and Gladio have, and I don’t know him in the same manner that you do, but even I noticed he was different.” Prompto gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “You guys were sleeping together.”

Hesitant to confirm to Prompto that what he’s guessed is the truth, he instead falls into his role as the Prince’s advisor. “What you might have seen-”

“Cut the bs, Ignis.” He looks at Prompto, who has aged far more than any of them since this journey of theirs began. “I know I’m not that smart, but I know what I saw. And I know how my best friend acts. What gives?”

“I believe it has to do with Umbra.” Ignis concedes to Prompto. “I told Gladio what I did, because we cannot let the Prince know, as whatever makes this occur has not yet happened in our timeline.”

“Whoa. So like, does this mean he’s from the future?”

“Yes. But, as I’ve stated, we cannot let him know. Not until we’ve been made aware, if that ever becomes the case. Understand?”

Prompto nods his head. “Yep! Got it.” He pretends to zip his lips shut. “You won’t hear a peep out of me.”

“Thank you.” He’s about to suggest to Prompto that he’s going to call it a night, when he feels thin arms wrap around his neck. “Prompto?”

“I know you’re sad.” Prompto keeps hugging him. “Don’t be too sad, okay? What you got to have was nice. Maybe it’ll be all the time soon, yeah?”

Closing his eyes, he returns the friendly embrace, feeling the tears returning, somewhat relieved that he no longer has to keep this knowledge to himself. Prompto hugs him tight, then pulls away, wiping away his own tears. “Noctis is already in bed. Gladio and I might head out, since tomorrow is the big day, right? We’re finally going to go to Altissia?”

“Indeed we are.” Ignis clears his throat. “You two enjoy your night.”

“You too, Iggy.” The door is unlocked, Prompto leaving him alone once more.

He turns the lights off, and crawls into bed. The moans return to his ears, the soft admissions of love pierce his heart, as he falls asleep, clinging to his pillow, wishing that it was Noctis in his arms instead.

***

Altissia is as beautiful as he remembers it to be. He watches Noctis, who still has no idea of what has happened between the two of them, and plans to keep it that way. The way his expression changes, as they make their way into the water-locked city, it’s almost as beautiful as the face he saw when the two of them had enjoyed their time alone together.

They meet with Weskham, who brings them up to speed on what’s been happening. After their brief meeting with the Chancellor, they head to the Leville - where it seems Getiana is waiting for them. Standing next to her is Umbra, who trots over to Noctis. Noctis squats down, and rubs the top of his head, a smile appearing on his face - the same smile Ignis has been seeing when Umbra comes to collect the Noctis he’s fallen in love with. He happens to overhear Getiana inform him that with Umbra’s help, he can now travel to the past if he so wishes. _I was right_.

Noctis looks over at him, giving him a look that seems to be asking for permission to use this new tool that Lady Lunafreya’s handmaiden, and messenger of the gods, has given to the crowned Prince. He gives a small nod of his head, remembering the first that he’d noticed the change in Noctis, feeling like he’s having an out of body experience at the sudden realization that it’s actually happening.

“Do not panic.” Getiana appears in front of him, a gentle smile on her face. “Everything is fine, Mr. Scientia.”

He nods, and then sees Noctis look up at him, Umbra no longer there. _Is this how it looks on the other side? How very strange_. “You ready to head upstairs, Noctis?”

“I am.” Noctis nods, the smile still on his face. “Then, we can go explore the city?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

***

_”What do I look like to you?”_

Those words ring in his ears, as Ignis struggles to come to grips with his injury. Now the words make sense, as he realizes just what it was that the future Noctis was trying to convey to him. Every little detail he’s been cataloguing since that question had first been asked fill his mind, giving him something to see instead of the eternal darkness that is his new reality. He can see Noctis smiling, can see how upset he gets at the most mundane things. These memories - that’s all he has now.

_“Don’t forget this night, okay?”_  Those words cause the pain in his chest to return full force, as a loud sob wracks his body, utter despair filling his soul.

The bed he’s laying on shifts, thin arms wrapping around his body. “Shhhh….. Shhh….. It’s okay, Iggy…. You’re okay….” Prompto speaks in a soft voice. “Everything is okay….”

“E-Everything is _not_  okay.” He cries, clinging to the smaller man. “H-He….. He’s not waking up, and I can’t see anything!”

“But it isn’t permanent.” Prompto says with complete confidence. “You have to have hope, Iggy.”

_“No matter what happens, please remember this night.”_ He had thought that Noctis had said those words so that he would remember the experience. He had no idea that it had actually meant he would never get to see Noctis’ beautiful face, as he brings him to completion.

That exchange they had shared alone, Ignis now realizes that even though they’re saying this isn’t permanent, he knows better.

He’s going to be blind forever.

***

“Are you going to call Umbra?” Ignis asks, after they’ve returned from their successful mission to get another one of the swords in the hidden royal tomb.

“I won’t be gone that long,” Noctis replies.

Through the inflections in his voice, he can picture how the crowned Prince looks. He leans against the wall, not unlike he would do when having to say goodbye to the future Noctis, which seems to be this Noctis now. “You’re smiling right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He hears the sound of Noctis scratching something, Umbra now in their presence.

Deciding that he needed to give the Prince an extra push, to help the events of the past happen again, he lowers his head to hide the smile that wants to appear on his own face. “Noct?” He turns his head to where he’d heard the scratching before, hoping that he’s looking in the right direction. “Have fun. Enjoy yourself.” _Don’t be scared_.

“Be right back,” Noctis says, becoming perfectly still.

Ignis tries to go over in his mind what’s going to happen when Noctis returns from his trip. These past few weeks - having to live with the knowledge that he’s seen Noctis far more intimately than anyone else has, but unable to show it - that will all be different, as soon as Noctis returns. These trips usually only take a few seconds on this side, but this one seems to be taking longer than most. Is it because of what happens between the two of them? Are the gods allowing them this small reprieve, after everything they’ve just gone through together? Ignis wishes to think so, Getiana’s words back in Altissia returning to his mind. “ _Everything is fine_.”

He feels the air shift almost five minutes later, and senses Noctis standing up. Rather than play dumb, he reaches out, and successfully puts his hand around Noctis’ wrist. “My eyes,” he whispers, overcome with emotion that this moment is finally here. “My eyes were your favorite feature.”

“I’m so sorry….” Noctis breaks down into tears, Ignis feeling conflicted at the sound. “Ignis….”

Pulling him into an embrace, Ignis holds him close. “Everything about you was my favorite thing to see.” He tries not to cry, but it’s becoming more difficult as each second passes. “And now that’s gone.”

“But, I’m still here.” Noctis whispers, his own voice thick with emotion. “Please….”

“This won’t be easy.” He presses his forehead against Noctis’, the physical touch more powerful than Ignis could have imagined. It feels so _good_  to be this close to him again. “Noctis - I remember _everything_.”

Hands touch his face, the shock of the touch disappearing, as Noctis’ lips crash down on his, the two sharing a passionate kiss. He knows that it feels like this just happened to Noctis, but to him - this kiss is sweeter than any he’s ever shared with him. They’re finally at a place where they can be together, with no fears, and no regrets, or what will happen afterwards. Noctis leads him into the sleeper car, where he helps him get undressed, and the two of them come together for their first session of lovemaking since that night in Alstor Slough. It took a lot to get to this point, Ignis not regretting a single moment of their journey. There are no more consequences for their actions, now they can be to each other what Ignis has been wanting since this version of Noctis had traveled back to the past. Now they can be with each other in mind, body and spirit - true soulmates.


End file.
